


Best Idea Ever

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a very important question to ask Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ January 24, 2011.

  
“Hey,” Alfred says, suddenly, breaking Arthur from his concentration over some work documents he was supposed to have finish three hours ago.  
  
Arthur looks up. “What is it?”   
  
His words are a soft sigh, world-weary.  
  
“I was wondering,” Alfred says, and, indeed, looks very thoughtful as he rests his chin on his hand and stares out the window at the moon. “What do you think it’d feel like to have sex in space? Like, can you do that?”   
  
Arthur stares at him, incredulous, and continues to stare as he tries to work out just _what_ Alfred is getting at.  
  
He shuffles his papers.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be working?”   
  
Alfred huffs, but sounds more amused than dismissed. “You’re only saying that cause you don’t know the answer.”  
  
Arthur doesn’t answer. He thinks that maybe if he keeps shuffling his papers, Alfred will get the hint and stop.  
  
He should have known better. “I bet it’s awesome.”  
  
“Get to work, you daft fool.”


End file.
